Mitchell Van Morgan
Mitchell Van Morgan & SpongeBob SquarePants This article pertains to the staff members behind Mitchell Van Morgan & SpongeBob SquarePants. =Console, Windows PC & Steam PC credits= Gunfire Games LLC Gunfire Games Staff *Christen Abma *David Adams *Christopher Anderson *Darcie Banfield *Kenneth Bassham *Alicia Bellamy *David Boniecki *Christopher McGill *James McGregor *Chris M. Mead *John Mena *John N. Pearl *Adam Pitts *Colin Post *Dennis Rivera *Jeremy Robins Special Thanks *James Beech *Allison Berryman *Cory De La Torre *Lainie Frasier *Travis Henderson *David Jennison *Jared Lewin *Marcus Luna De Leon *Leisel Madureira *Meggie Rock *Trey Spears *Derek Taylor *A special thanks to our families who support us while we try to make awesome games SC Quantic Lab SRL Managing Director *Stefan Seicarescu Executive Director *Marius Popa Technical Director *Szilveszter Pap Project Managers *Gizella Varga *Attila Ujvari Lead Testers *Molnar Ignac *Sorin Constantin Iordache *Ioan Alexandru Sarca Testers *Aelita Ramona Pojar *Alin Buzgau *Anca Creta *Anca Elena Patrache Mero Bermeno *Andrei Nichita *Cecilia Deaj *Cristian Parascan *Florin Posan *Pole To Win Co. Ltd. Translation *Alberto Fernandez de Agirre *Andrea Pezzillo *Arthur Sahakian *Carlos Ropero Arraz Technical Support *Pole To Win Co. Ltd. Localization *Quantic Labs, https://www.quanticlabs.com Localization Management *Embracer Group AB THQ Nordic & Nickelodeon Animation - Mitchell & SpongeBob crew Director/Scenario *RaeQuon Tunstall Co‑director *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. Main Program *Rafael González Fernández (THQ Nordic Barcelona) Design *Ryan Dunagan (Gunfire Games LLC) *Tom Harrison (THQ Inc.) World Design *Daniel Cuadrado González (THQ Nordic Barcelona) Battle Design *Rafael González Fernández (THQ Nordic Barcelona) BG Data Production *Atmosphere Entertainment World Main Program *Ricard Perea (THQ Nordic Barcelona) World Program *Ansgar Jahn (THQ Nordic Barcelona) Battle Main Program *Rafael González Fernández (THQ Nordic Barcelona) Menu Program *Ricard Perea (THQ Nordic Barcelona) Graphic Design Lead *Elena Candil (THQ Nordic Barcelona) *Daniel Cuadrado González (THQ Nordic Barcelona) Mitchell, Gavin, SpongeBob & Patrick Graphics *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. *Jennie Monica Hammond *Sanders Keel *XSens Enemy Graphics *Tom Richardson (THQ Nordic Barcelona) World Character Graphics *Ben Gabbard (Gunfire Games LLC) Effect Design *Yukie Sugawara BG Graphics Lead * BG Graphic Design * BG Graphics * Menu Graphics * 3D Model & Motion *Ryuta Inoue *Nickelodeon Animation Studios Team Music and Sound Effects *MITCHELL Project Music Team (Mitchell Van Morgan) *Steve Belfer (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Yoko Shimomura *Nicktoons Sound Effects Team Papercraft Battles *Will Co., Ltd. Production Management *John Ardell (THQ Inc.) Papercraft Battle Director * Papercraft Battle Design * Papercraft Main Program * Papercraft Program * Graphic Design Lead * Graphics * Production Support *Nickelodeon Digital Sound Supervisor * Illustration *Gray Ginther Artwork *Travis Henderson (Gunfire Games LLC) *Trent Kollodge (Gunfire Games LLC) Manual Editing *Embracer Group AB THQ Nordic GmbH Executive Producer *Reinhard Pollice Localization Manager *Gennaro Giani QA & Release Management *Martin Habermann *Tobias Grimus *Amber Chalmers *Frank Kofler *Albert Hamm-Plewa PR & Marketing Director *Philipp Brock PR & Marketing *Florian Emmerich *Lillian Salvadori *Golnas Eftekhari *Melanie Klose *Sven Dwulecki Publishing Director *Jan Binsmaier Publishing Project Management *Barbara Kugler Publishing Project Assistant *Jérémy Soulet Social Media Managers *Manuel Karl *Fabian Neubauer Lead Graphic Artist *Ernst Satzinger Graphic Asset Artists *Peter Hambsch *Janet Weiss Age Rating Coordiantor *Thomas Reisinger Web Developer *Nina Trabe Sales Director *Georg T. Klotzberg Sales *Reinhold Schor *Nik Blower *Ian Warley *Hong Le Sun *Anne Lyon *Sebastian Tscherny Digital Distribution *Thomas Reisinger Manufacturing *Anton Seicarescu CFO *Michael Moll Finance *Izeta Kadic *Anton Seicarescu *Monja Lang *Andreja Djoja *Sabine Poechhacker Business & Product Development Director *Reinhard Pollice THQ Nordic Management *Klemens Kreuzer *Lars Wingefors THQ Nordic Japan K.K. *Yuki Kokubo *Masae Yamakura *Masato Christopher Shioya *Takahiro Morita THQ Nordic Inc. *Adrienne Lauer *Eric Wuestmann *Klemens Kreuzer Special Thanks *Bastian Kieslinger Nickelodeon Games Group Senior Vice President, Toys *Jon Roman Vice President, Toys *Dave Sztoser Director, Video Games *Joey Gartner Senior Manager, International Video Games *Michael Dunn Coordinators, Video Games *Jennifer Toth *Haley Yates Nickelodeon Creative Resources Senior Vice President, Creative Strategy Franchise *David Chustz Senior Vice President, Character Art & Production Development *Russ Spina Executive Art Director, Media Products *James Salerno Editorial Director *Kristen Yu‑Um Project Manager, Media Products *Michelle Jasmine Editorial Manager *Emilie Cruz Designer, Interactive Games *Paul Barbato Nickelodeon would like to thank *Anthony Conley *Sandra Pieloch *Story Sabatino *Christopher Near *Deena Bahu *Michael Mucci *Sandra Pieloch *Mike Zermeno Voice-over Mitchell Van Morgan characer voices *Mitchell (Jason Anthony Griffith) *Gavin (Amy Palant) *Carolyn (Moneca Stori) *Jennifer (Lisa Ortiz) *Thage () *Raleighopolis residents (aka Humans) () *Airsailors, Weltoniks (Scott Bullock) *Marquessa (Mike Pollock) *Genola (Megan Ryan) *Marquessanik (Rob Paulson) *Marquessa Thug () *The Marquessalings () SpongeBob SquarePants characer voices *SpongeBob, Gary (Tom Kenny) *Patrick (Bill Fagerbakke) *Sandy Cheeks (Carolyn Lawrence) *Squidward Tentacles (Rodger Bumpass) *Mr. Krabs (Clancy Brown) *Plankton (Doug Lawrence) *Karen (Jill Talley) *Bikini Bottom residents () *Plankton's robots (Frank Welker) Other Unity *http://unity3d.com Powered by Unreal Engine 4 *Unreal® is a trademark or registered trademark of Epic Games Inc. in the United States of America and elsewhere, Unreal® Engine Copyright 1998-2020 Epic Games Inc., All rights reserved Special Thanks *THQ STAFF *THQ Kids *THQ Nordic Nickelodeon Assets *Heavy Iron Studios *Purple Lamp Studios *Switch Entertainment Inc. *Digital Works Entertainment *Will Co. Ltd. © 2020 *Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. Mitchell Van Morgan created by Viacom Networks Japan KK. SpongeBob SquarePants created by Stephen Hillenburg. Mitchell & SpongeBob software ©2020 *THQ Nordic Inc. Developed by *Gunfire Games LLC. . *THQ Nordic Inc. and Gunfire Games LLC are the authors of this software for the purpose of copyright. All rights reserved. =iOS & Android credits= Handy-Games GmbH Producer *Philipp Nägelsbach Game Design *Tim Gittfried *Jonni Zhang Graphics *Christian Ahlers *Claudia Lühl *Daniel Hippeli Programming *Clemens Lieber *Stephan Wetzel *Sebastian Bischlager *André Rudlaff Music & Sound Design *Christophe Kalkau Quality Assurance *Thomas Schmitt *Jan Pytlik *Lydia Bartels *Yona Dillmaier *Constantin Fuchs *Lukas Garbe *Clemens Hanebuth *Lukas Kucharek *Leon Schleier *Anna Simon *Lukas Zimmermann *Joshua Zöllner Management *Christopher Kassulke *Markus Kassulke *Udo Bausewein Sales & Submissions *Vitalij Trinkenschuh PR & Marketing *Florian Emmerich *Michael Hall *Stephanie Grass *Laura de Andrés Accounting *Artur Kowatsch Human Resources *Nicole Murrmann Nickelodeon Games SVP, Digital Content & Games *Claire Curley VP, Games Production *Sean William McEvoy VP, Content Development *Jason VanDeWalle Senior Director, Games Production *Adrian Wright Director, Content Development *Garrett Moehring *Eric Collins Director, Games Production *Sonoko Ishioka Associate Producer, Content Development *David Beitzel Associate Producer, Games Production *Shruti Kalantri Nickelodeon Creative Resources SVP, Character Illustration and Media Product Design *Russell Spina Senior Art Director, Publishing & Media Products *James Salerno Senior Interactive Designer *Michael Mucci Editorial Director *Kristen Yu-Um Senior Project Digital Assets Manager *Mike Zermeno Special Thanks to Mitchell & SpongeBob RPG (mobile) Staff *Charlie Brissite *Cosmi Corporation *Unity 3D *Unreal Engine *Lock's Quest mobile Team *Stunt Kite Party Team *Handy-Games GmbH JRPG team *Heavy Iron Studios *SC Quantic Lab SRL *Switch Entertainment Inc. *Digital Works Entertainment *Will Co. Ltd. Mitchell Van Morgan - Series Producers *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. *Micah Ian Wright *Jay Lender *Frank J. Guthrie *Dani Micheali *Drop Co., Ltd. *Nickelodeon Japan 2018 Team SpongeBob SquarePants - Series Producers *United Plankton Pictures Group *Ryan Harris *Paul Tibbitt *Steve Belfer *Derek Drymon *Tim Hill *Marc Ceccarelli Paramount Pictures *LeeAnne Stables *Alison Quirion *Peter Giannascoli *Kyle Bonnici Nickelodeon Animation *James Stephenson *David Chustz *Stefanie Schwartz *Angela Manese-Lee *David Golan *Adele Plumail *Nina Helfman *Jenna Guntmacher *Chantal Thomas *Bridgette Bek *Dominick Cuccurullo *Mitch Kamarck *Megan Casey *Brandon Hoang Mitchell & SpongeBob (Mobile) software *© 2020 Handy-Games GmbH © 2020 *Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. Mitchell Van Morgan created by Viacom Networks Japan KK. SpongeBob SquarePants created by Stephen Hillenburg. Category:Mitchell Van Morgan & SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Video game staff